


Aftermath

by BiP



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Multifandom Drabble Exchange gift. I hope you like!





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Kate is already stripping as they stumble through the door of the apartment, exhausted, sore, and oh god, fucking sticky. She jams her disgusting clothes directly into the garbage. "Too many monsters have exploded on us this day," she signs. "You can shower first, but I swear to god you'd better save me some hot water or I'll eviscerate you." 

Clint replies by throwing his shirt at her and flipping her the bird. She flushes the toilet in retaliation.

When they're both clean and warm, they curl up and put something stupid on the television without even bickering about it.


End file.
